My Heart Cries Out For You
by Authority Man 37
Summary: During preparations for the Valentine's Day dance, Komachi becomes distraught to see Nuts dancing with her sister. Along the way, Syrup is having difficulty of how to express his connection to Urara. That's when a new enemy arrives to ruin the event. Can Komachi & Syrup rebound and unveil their feelings, while beating this new foe? Komachi x Nuts & Urara x Syrup pairings. R&R, plz!


**My Heart Cries Out For You**

Disclaimer: I don't own Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Go Go! Only the respective company do. This story takes place after the final episode of Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Go Go! This is a Komachi x Natts and Urara x Syrup pairings. Also, Happy Valentine's Day! Plus, the only thing that I own is the original character, Manticore and it might contain some OOC. Read & Review and please, no flames! Enjoy!

It was a normal and quiet day at Natts House, since the Pretty Cure has defeated the Boss of Eternal after restoring the Cure Rose Garden to its original beauty. In-spite of that, Flora passed on and gave the responsibility to Nozomi by looking after it. After she departed, a single seed was given to her and it has been growing beautifully ever since.

Inside Natts House, it was filled with beautiful bead bracelet decorations on the display tables that were handcrafted by Rin; becoming a successful accessory designer.

Next is Nozomi, the leader of the Cures is looking into becoming a teacher with some assistance from her lover, Coco; otherwise known as one of the Kings of the Palmier Kingdom.

For Karen, known for her intelligence, became a medic for the citizens of the Palmier Kingdom and earning a doctor degree.

Whereas Urara, the youngest of the group is excelling her performance as an actress and stepping into her late mother's footsteps with her deep rich singing voice. Yet, she sometimes questions her connection with the mail carrier, Syrup since he regained his memories from the likes of Eternal.

And speaking of Syrup, he has become a better mail carrier with great improvement from not only through Urara but also Mailpo as well.

And lastly, Komachi, known as the Cure of Tranquility is completing her previous story that she last wrote before shelving it in her desk. It was about two lovers and it was loosely based upon her connection towards Natts. It was nearly finished, except that she hasn't yet written a proper final scene.

She decides to finish it from where she last wrote it. During her preparation, she feels her heartbeat. It was beating rapidly and is beginning to ponder about her relationship with Natts. However, she still feels very shy and nervous of how to present it to him. After much deliberation, she picks up her previous novel and begins to complete it by taking it to Natts House.

Before she exited the building and start writing her ending, she glances at the envelope that she opened earlier and it was from her sister, Madoka. When she read the letter that was addressed to her, she became awfully surprised that she's coming to visit. Afterwards, she goes to back to her novel.

Several minutes later, she closes her booklet with a huge smile on her cute face.

From down the hallway, Karen became awfully amazed that Komachi has finally completed her foregoing story. _"Komachi?"_

The kind-hearted writer was so pleased with her success that she hasn't noticed someone's presence. She slowly lifted her head up and saw her long-time friend, Karen staring at her. "Karen?"

The aqua-haired school president commented on her story completion. "You've actually finished your old novel after you've shelved it?"

Komachi nodded her head slightly. "Yes. I wanted to end it on a really good note, but with a touch of happiness and…love." Her cheeks had a hint of redness on them, while smiling.

Karen also smiled. "I'm really glad." That's when she noticed her friend's shy expression. By narrowing her eyes with concern, she asked. "Komachi, why is your face red? Is it in regards to your previous novel? Or is it something that I'm not aware of?"

She tries to hide her expression, but to no avail. Conversely, as she looked around, she doesn't see Nozomi, Rin, Urara or anyone else inside Natts House besides Karen. So, by taking a deep breath, she decides to come clean. "Actually, there is." She stood up from her seat and leaned over to Karen and whispered into her ear.

When Karen listened to Komachi's explanation, her deep aqua blue eyes were widened in shock and gasped in perplexity. "K-Komachi, is this true?"

The deep green haired girl lowered her head. "Yes, it is. I'm really sorry that I haven't told you and everyone about it sooner or later. I was so afraid of how much I really care about him and if he left me, I wouldn't be able to confess my…feelings."

That's when Karen had noticed some tears developing in Komachi's eyes and began to trickle down on her cheeks. Now that she realizes Komachi had been infatuated with one of the Kings from Palimer Kingdom, Karen must find a way to help her out. She placed her hand on Komachi's shoulder and informs her. "Don't worry, Komachi. We'll figure this out together."

As she wiped her tears, she answered. "Are you sure?"

Karen nods in agreement.

Komachi smiled back at her. "Thank you, Karen." She then tells her of something. "Oh, that reminds me. I've received a letter from my sister and she's coming here to visit us."

"That's great. I'm certain that things will go well for you" Karen said to her.

She nods her head in agreement.

Elsewhere in the further part of the city were Nightmare was originally stationed at, along with Eternal, a massive black puddle appeared from underground. In turn, the remaining Kowaiina mask and Hoshiina ball combined together as it emits yellow lightning. It then showed a mysterious figure coming from out of the hole.

The unknown figure spoke these words. "It's time for me to make my move." As it crept up, it shined its red eyes with a devilish smile.

Meanwhile, back at Natts House, Nozomi and all of her friends are having a good time with the Four Rulers of Palimer Kingdom. Most of which are chatting about the current status of their homeland and everything else since defeating The Boss from Eternal.

Just then, Rin asks Nozomi about a particular semi-holiday.

"Nozomi, do you know what today is?"

This took her some time to cogitate and when she realizes of what it was, she gasped. "Of course, it is! It's Valentine's Day!"

Although they knew of what the semi-holiday is, Kurumi, Coco, Natts and Syrup were all left puzzled by it. Along with the Four Rulers and Mailpo.

"Valentine's…"

"Day?"

"What's that?"

"You got me."

Nozomi performed a huge smile on her cute face and explained to them. "You've never heard of Valentine's Day? Why, it's a very special day. It's a day of romance for one person who is romantically attracted to the individual that he or she likes. For example, they go out on a date, buy chocolates and even reveal their feelings to each other."

By understanding the true meaning behind it, both Kurumi and Coco smiled.

"That sounds wonderful."

"I agree. We never had anything like that in Palmier Kingdom."

Princess Crepe seems to have taken interest in it. "Sounds like my kind of fun."

While the remaining rulers weren't unsure of Valentine's Day, Natts wasn't feeling comfortable as well by folding his arms.

Not only was he feeling uncertain of Valentine's Day, so was Syrup; regardless of understanding that particular holiday, he begins to doubt himself about his bond with Urara and his memories of the late Flora. _"Is…Is that what it's about? How will I tell-"_

His sentence was cut off, when he felt Coco touching his shoulder. "Syrup?"

"Is there something wrong? You seem very down. Aren't you looking forward to tomorrow?"

Syrup sighed. "I don't think so." As he takes a minor glance at Urara, he turns back to Coco and described. "I mean, I sometimes reflect back on Flora after she departed. She should've given me the duty to look after the Cure Rose Garden, not Nozomi."

"Syrup," says Urara, sadly.

Before anyone else can come up with a solution, the front door was opened and there stood Komachi and Karen with smiles on their faces.

"Hello, everyone."

"Sorry that we took so long."

Rin turned around after finishing another successful bead bracelet. She later noticed Komachi holding a written novel in her hands. "Oh, you've written another story?"

She answered. "No, it's from one of my older stories that I wrote from my preceding work. Normally, I would ask Natts-san for some guidance. But I've managed to conclude it on my own."

Everyone stood silent for a few seconds until they all gasped in total surprise.

Even Nuts was more baffled than anyone to hear Komachi finishing her deep-rooted story. Yet, he's still unaware of what she wrote and how it ended. He stood up from his seat and with a look of curiosity on his face; he walked up to her and asked. "Komachi, may I have a look?"

Just as she was about to present her completed story, the door was opened and in comes her older sister, Madoka.

"Hello, everyone. Long-time no see. I've brought some snacks."

All of the girls quickly notified the Four Rulers and Mailpo to hide, before she walked in. They all became genuinely happy to see Komachi's sister stopping by and delivering some treats. Except for one individual and that's Syrup.

He still looks confused that Komachi's sister bares a slight resemblance, but only older. "Why is it that there are two of them? I just don't get it."

Coco explains. "That's because they are sisters and Komachi is the youngest."

Syrup glanced at them for a brief moment and turns back to Coco, while raising his eyebrow. "Is it because of their height and appearance?"

"I believe so."

He made a sigh of relief. "Well, that's good to hear. Still…" His smile had right away faded upon remembering his late colleague in his mind. _"Flora…"_

When Coco detected his downside, he makes a humble request. "Syrup, may I please speak with you in private?"

He reluctantly agrees and follows Coco to another room.

Urara notices this and became curious about Syrup's actions as of late. "Syrup?" She was going to join in until Natts intervened and shook his head by not taking part of it.

In the interim, Coco is having a debate with Syrup about his recent behavior.

"Syrup, you've been like this since yesterday. Would you mind telling me as to why you're acting this way?"

The mail carrier of Palimer Kingdom looked down at his feet for a minute and turned back to Coco. "I…I can't stop thinking about her."

"You mean Flora?"

He continued. "Yes. At first, I've moved on from it. But whenever I fall asleep, I keep reflecting on the times that I've had with Flora. Had it not been for her raising me when I was born, I wouldn't have met Urara and everybody. I mean, I don't know what's worse: The fact that I'll never get over it or…" He gripped his fist tightly and unveiled his last sentence. "How I would be able to confess my feelings to Urara."

Coco gasped in bewilderment. He couldn't believe that the mail carrier has a loving bond with the Cure of Effervescence, much like Nozomi's bond with him. He recalls the time when he was under Mushiban's influence in the Land of Sweets and it was broken by Nozomi's kiss. He narrowed his eyes at him. "Syrup, is this true? You actually like Urara this entire time?"

He nodded his head slightly and turned his head away in shame.

Coco makes an offer, while he comforts Syrup. "Listen, you can't blame yourself from what happened to Flora. It's in the past. You need to keep moving forward rather than going back and redoing it. For right now, would you like to help me and Natts with something?"

After he sighed, Syrup made a small smile. "Oh, okay."

Immediately at L'École des Cinq Lumières, Nozomi and her acquaintances walked into the gymnasium and became very aroused of the decorations that are being displayed. Most of which are filled with hearts, cupids and also red and pink ribbons on each table and chair.

Nozomi's eyes were glistened upon gazing at the wonderful décors. "Wow! This place looks fantastic!"

"Yes, it certainly does. With a theme like this, I might as well build some bead bracelets that will go along with this" Rin suggested as she starts creating some interesting bead bracelets that relates to Valentine's Day, when she brought in her own bracelet supplies kit.

Whereas Kurumi, she also became ecstatic for the Valentine's Day dance. _"So this is what Valentine's Day is all about. Having a night out with a beloved one and then, sharing a romantic moment?"_ She imagined herself of holding Coco (in his human form) in her arms. _"If only Coco would be in my arms instead of Nozomi's, I would be thrilled."_

Once the Four Rulers and Mailpo gaze at the wonderful displays that are being shown around the dance floor and across the room, they were amazed by all of the decorations that represent Valentine's Day. Now they truly understood the semi-holiday and they were all smiles.

As for Komachi, she looks at her completed book, then the dance floor that would be held later in the evening and later, Natts: one of the fairy kings of Palimer Kingdom that she has a crush on his human form. She speaks softly to herself by muttering his name. "Natts-san. Perhaps, I should confess my…" Her sentence was cut off when someone tapped her shoulder and as she turns around, it was Karen; feeling curious about her best friend.

"Are you feeling okay, Komachi? You look worried."

"Eh? I'm fine." She quickly changes the subject. "Would you like to see of how I ended my novel?"

"Sure" says Karen.

While everyone is prepping for today's festivities, Madoka was marveling at the remarkable sight. "This looks very nice." She was busy inspecting of how nicely decorated the gym is that she almost failed to see Natts from behind. As she whirled around, she questions him about her sister. "So, has Komachi made any progress with her novels?"

Natts responded. "Yes, she has. Despite that she has revised them more than once; I've praised her hard-working efforts. Namely it's because she has put her heart into it."

Madoka is relived that Komachi is having great success as a novel writer. "I'm glad to hear it." She glimpses at the gym for a short-lived moment and then, she came up with an unusual request to Natts. "Tell me, have you ever danced before? I could show you."

"What? Why would you ask me that?" Natts asked.

"Only to show of how humbled I am of you respecting my sister's hard-work. If you don't mind, that is."

Although he was reluctant of turning it down regarding today's semi-holiday and having to dance with her, he undoubtedly agreed and took her hand to the dance stage.

Once Nozomi and the others see them twirling on the floor, they became very astounded to see Madoka and Natts dancing together.

"What in the world?"

"That can't be good," Coco mentioned.

As Syrup overhears him throughout the Valentine's Day arrangements, he slowly turns his head and was also shocked of observing Natts having a dance-off with Komachi's sister. He gulped his throat down. _"I'm lucky that it ain't me."_

" _Komachi will be very upset, when she sees this"_ thought Urara, while assisting Syrup and company.

During their dancing procedure, he asked her again with reference to why he's dancing with her. "I still don't understand as to why I'm doing this."

"From the beginning, you were quite distant and unhappy. But when Komachi walked in, you've seemed to have turned a new leaf" she told him.

He became a little awestruck, relating to his current behavior and his bond with Komachi has been. "How can you tell?"

"You forget; I have more confidence than her. Despite that she can't tolerate constructive criticism and feeling miserable afterwards, I'm glad that she rebound her skills and became a successful author. Nevertheless, we all learn from our mistakes by taking it one step at a time" says Madoka.

Natts reminiscences the time reviewing Komachi's book that was entitled 'Pirate Hurricane' and declared it worthless as a book; right before Madoka introduced herself to him when she arrived in her motorcycle by making a loud racket. He later recalls Komachi's sincere and kind personality, and Palimer Kingdom being restored, thanks to her efforts and everybody else. If it wasn't for her, he wouldn't have become the person that he is now.

He frequently made a faint smile on his face. "You're right. We all can't be perfect. Yet, I…" He stopped dancing and cogitated about his bond with Komachi.

"You what?" thought Madoka.

As soon as Natts was about to reply back, he gasped in shock to see Komachi standing next to Karen with a look of pure sadness in her eyes. Upon realizing that he's holding Madoka's hands, he right away lets go and tries to explain to her. "K-Komachi, it…it's not what you think."

Not wanting to hear his clarification about his involvement with her sister, tears ran down from Komachi's pure green eyes and onto her cheeks as she drops her finished novel onto the floor and ran outside. During her run, she thought to herself of what she witnessed just moments ago. _"Natts-san, how could you? Betraying the only person that I love?!"_

Right after Komachi took off in misery; everyone gathered around Natts and interrogated him. They looked very displeased that he was having a duet with Madoka.

"Natts, why would you do this?!" yelled Coco in anger.

"Komachi is miserable, because you were swaying with her sister!" added Karen.

He explained his reason. "You're very mistaken. She asked me to dance by thanking me for supporting Komachi's hard work on her novels. In other words, we were only practicing."

"But she thought that you two were having an affair," told Nozomi.

Rin, Karen, Urara, Kurumi and Syrup all yelled in unison at her for misdirecting them. "Wrong!"

In the intervening time, Komachi is outside of the patio and crying hard on the table after she saw Nuts dancing with Madoka. "Why? Why would he do this to me? How will I be able to express Natts-san that I love him? It's not fair!"

As she was busy weeping, a dark voice eavesdrop on her conversation and appeared from behind.

"What an interesting tale. It's a shame that he's oblivious of your feelings."

She turned around and as she did, her eyes were widened in horror by staring at an enemy she has never encountered before. But due to her deep fear, she was too afraid of asking that persons' name. "What…What are you?"

"You'll find out soon enough." The shadowy figure shined its amber eyes straight into Komachi's eyes as she lets out a loud scream that caught the attention of her colleagues.

"Did you hear that?" told Syrup.

"That was Komachi and she's in trouble!" informed Karen.

"Let's go find her!" Nozomi insisted as she and others track down Komachi's whereabouts.

Before they can depart and locate her, Natts notifies Madoka about his participation with her.

"I hate saying this but, it's my fault that I got into this mess."

"You can't blame yourself from what just transpired. It was my idea."

He then comes up with an idea. "I understand. But for right now, head back to Natts House and deliver some flowers here. So, I can repay my debt to Komachi."

Despite the fact that she originally denies it first, she humbly agrees with him. "Okay. Make sure that she's safe." With that in mind, Madoka gave a slight nod and goes to Natts House by picking up the flowers, while Natts joins up with the others.

Back at the patio, Nozomi and company have managed to locate Komachi.

And when they did, they see her standing behind her back and near the watery pond as the calm wind blew her short deep green hair.

Expressions of confusion have filled up their faces.

"That's very peculiar. Why doesn't she respond?" asked Rin.

Natts manages to catch-up with them and spots Komachi standing near the lake. He remembers the incident that occurred earlier and is hoping to make amends with Komachi by reasoning. "Allow me to talk to her."

Karen notifies him with a word of advice. "Please be careful."

He walks slowly to Komachi's path and just as he was about to start up a conversation, a secretive voice interrupts him by communicating with Komachi from within.

"Attack him." Her eyes glowed brightly amber and then, she responded with a dark voice and her eyes that were once pure green have become dark red.

"Yes." She turns around and throws a wild punch straight at Natts' face that sent him hurdling down to the ground.

Both he and everybody became visibly shocked that Komachi isn't acting herself and attacked Natts for no apparent reason.

"Natts!" cried Coco.

"Komachi, why are you doing this?" probed Karen, trying to cope with her close friend.

"She's doing it, because I command her to hurt him" says a new voice as she unveiled herself to the whole group.

She's wearing a red lioness helmet on her head, light red curly sides, a yellow robe with brown and yellow thick armor with a white belt around her waist, red pants and yellow shoes. Her skin is light yellow and her eyes with emerald green. She's also carrying a long red and white staff in her hands.

Coco became startled of this new enemy. "Who…Who are you and what have you done with Komachi?"

After a small laugh, the woman in red revealed her name. "My name is Manticore. I'm the unified collaboration of Nightmare and Eternal."

"You're what?!" he gasped.

All of the Four Rulers and Mailpo became terrified of this new enemy's appearance.

She continued. "You heard what I said. I'm the combined might of Nightmare and Eternal after the Kowaiina mask and Hoshiina ball had merged together to become one and that would be me. In my first task, I've orchestrated my powers onto that young peasant to attack your fellow friend of yours. Amusing, isn't it?"

Angered that she's the one who manipulated her best friend, Karen becomes furious. "How dare you using Komachi against Natts! I'll never forgive you!"

"Speak for yourself. This is what happens when you turn the other cheek by being unaware of someone's emotions surrounding you."

"What in the world are you talking about?" thought Urara.

She answered. "Isn't it obvious? Your Cure of Tranquility has a deep affection towards…him." She points her finger out to Natts and as everybody witness Natts getting back to his feet, they finally realize the truth by informing him about it.

Natts became a little puzzled as to why everyone is staring at him with a look a surprise on their faces. "Why are you all staring at me like that?"

"Natts, Komachi has been…" says a stunned Kurumi.

"In love with…" Nozomi turns to Rin.

"You and you didn't know about it until she told us."

At first, he was clueless. But now that he has finally understood Komachi's deep connection to him, he gasped in total shock. "Are you serious? Who said that about me and Komachi?"

"I did."

He turns around to see an enemy he has never encountered before. "Who are you?"

"You've obviously didn't hear me, when your little wench knocked you down. The name is Manticore and I'm the unification of Nightmare and Eternal. As you don't know, I'm using her for my own pleasure. A pity that you're attracted to someone else other than this fool," She points out the mind-controlled Komachi as it glows its eyes dark red.

Natts is infuriated that she is manipulating Komachi by physically assaulting him. "How dare you! The Komachi I know would never cause such harm! You'll pay for what you've done!"

Manticore countered. "I disagree. It is you who shall pay for not giving her enough credit."

Just as Natts was about to reply back at her, Syrup interrupts them.

"She's not the only one that has feelings for him. I do too…with Urara."

"What?!" gasped Natts, along with Nozomi and everybody except for Urara.

The Cure of Effervescence walks up to him after finding out that much like Komachi sharing a bond with Natts, he also has a similar bond with her. "Syrup, why didn't you tell me?"

"I…I don't want to lose you like Flora. You're a very important person to me in my life and if you have the same fate like Flora did, than I would be left alone and miserable before I could share my feelings to you" he said.

Urara could feel her heart sing with happiness upon learning that Syrup actually cares about her.

"Aw, how touching. This just made my day even better" says Manticore as she twirled her long red staff and shined it with a bright light at everyone by blinding them.

It made them unable to see for a short while, since she blinded their eyesight temporarily.

"My eyes!" cried Nozomi.

"I can't see a thing!" added Kurumi.

"What's she up to this time?" thought Natts.

"How am I supposed to know?" told Karen.

While they try to regain their perception, they heard another scream and Syrup had instantly recognized it.

"Hey, that was Urara's voice! What just happened?" he said, despite still being blinded.

Rin kept rubbing her eyes after she got blinded and then, she regained her sight by blinking her ruby red eyes. "I can see again!" Her cheer had immediately turned to freight by witnessing a disturbing sight: looking very solemn and hoping to pounce onto Syrup is Urara; also under the influence of Manticore. "Syrup, get down!" She managed to knock him down, before Urara threw a punch at him.

"What's the big idea of pushing me?" asked Syrup to Rin.

"That's why." She points to him that Urara has also brainwashed by Manticore, just like Komachi.

When he witnessed it, he became visibly shocked. "No! Not Urara!"

Not only was he deeply horrified, so was the whole group after they've regained their sight.

Coco yelled at the top of his lungs straight at Manticore for her outlandish scheme. "Damn you! You have gone too far! Let them go!"

She scoffed at him. "I beg to differ. Get rid of those pests!"

They both said 'yes' and with a glow from their dark red eyes, they sprung their attack on Nozomi and everybody.

None of them were able to fight back, because both Komachi and Urara are under a spell that was cast by Manticore.

Karen stood up and as she does, she sees Komachi staring at her face with a cold expression and was about to stomp on her head with her foot until she rolled out of the way and stood up. That's when Komachi grabs her by the throat and proceeds to choke her. The Cure of Intelligence tries to reach out to her. "Please, Komachi! Open your eyes! Don't you remember the times that you've had with me and Natts? Without him or me, you wouldn't be the novel writer that you are, right now!"

The second Komachi heard those words from Karen; she released her hold from her and tries to break free from Manticore. She falls to her knees upon feeling her head vibrating. This gave the opportunity for Natts and Kurumi to jump in and detain her.

She's not the only person trying to fight it off. So was Urara. But unlike Komachi, she is pummeling Syrup without letting herself up.

"Urara, please listen to me!" called Syrup to her. "What you're doing is very wrong! Can't you see that you're being used as a play-toy?"

Unfortunately, Urara levelled him right up against the tree and proceeded to hit him in the face until Rin, Nozomi and Coco pitched in and restrained her.

Manticore wasn't satisfied and so, she took matters into her own hands. "Incompetent fools! I'll dispose of them both!" She begins her next move by summoning a bat creature formed at the front end of her red staff and it resembled Bloody from Nightmare. As it widened its ears, she unleashes sonic waves straight at them.

Coco warns everybody regarding the oncoming assault. "Everyone! Get out of the way!"

In a short time, Syrup quickly informs Natts. "Natts, I've got an idea. This might sound reckless, but you'll have to trust me. Okay?"

With a fast nod of his head, Syrup and Natts hastily wrap their arms onto Komachi and Urara tightly; just as those sonic waves strikes them both upon impact and it sends all four hurdling across the grassy area until they met a bumpy landing.

As a result, Nozomi and the rest became awfully shuddered of her despicable actions.

"NO!"

They hurried down to aid their friends and when they got there, they were more than terrified of what they've uncovered: Both Syrup and Natts sacrificed their lives by acting as shields to protect Komachi and Urara.

It was too much for them to bear and as they were about to mourn the loss of their comrades, they could hear both Natts and Syrup struggling to get back on their feet.

"Natts!" cried Coco.

"Syrup!" added Nozomi with tears in her light purple eyes.

As they attempt to stand up, they only got up on one knee due to the attack that Manticore had befell on them.

In-spite of that, they were all thankful that they've persist the ordeal.

"I'm glad that they're alright, but barely" informed Rin.

Seconds later, both Urara and Komachi are beginning to wake up and open their normal eyes. When they did however, they both gasped in deep astonishment to see Syrup and Natts suffering serious injuries to their backs after putting themselves on the line to save them.

They asked them both to see, if they're still okay and as Syrup and Natts breathe heavily, they both smile back at Urara and Komachi with a slight nod.

"We're fine and thank goodness that you're okay."

"I agree."

As for Manticore, she has a different opinion. "Ha! Not for long!" She summons another creature from the front end of her staff and this time it resembled a spider creature of Arachnea from Nightmare. "Here's something that you stick with!" She fires a long web string that circled around Syrup, Natts and Coco as it ties up all three of them. In addition to that, she fires more webbing on their feet.

"What's this?"

"I-I can't move!" says Natts, struggling to break free.

Coco begins to realize the summoning power coming from her red staff and understands the scenario. "Unbelievable! She's executing the abilities from the enemies that we've defeated in the past!" thought Coco.

"You mean that we have to fight them again? That just doesn't sound fair at all!" cried Rin.

As Komachi tries to break free of the webbing, she answers. "Despite the odds stacked against us, we were able to beat them before."

Nozomi replied. "She's right. We did beat both Nightmare and Eternal. And we can do it again."

"We just have to keep believing in ourselves and fight together as a team," Urara insisted.

Karen nodded. "I agree. We've come this far to accomplish our goals and we cannot afford to lose them."

The Four Rulers and Mailpo all agreed with Karen's avowal.

"You arrogant fools! I'm just about to conclude this charade! But first things first" yelled Manticore as she summons yet another creature and it resembles an octopus creature of Nebatakos from Eternal. "Be sure to ink things over!" She fires six shots of dark ink right onto the eyes of Nozomi and her companions as they're blinded once more.

"Ah! Not again!" cried Nozomi.

"You're telling me!" added Kurumi, while trying to wipe the ink off her face.

Coco is angered that Manticore is escalating the assault on them even further. "This has gone far enough!"

Manticore grinned. "I was hoping you would say that." Like from before, she summons an additional monster and this time, it resembles a withered old man of Shibretta from Eternal with a wrinkled face and a mushroom hat as it begins to charge its next move. "Prepare to become ancient history!" She lengthens the ball of dark energy into the size of a boulder and fires her shot on all three fairies.

Nozomi was able to wipe the ink from her eyes and as she did, she looked on in horror to witness her fairy friends almost severely injured and reverting back in their fairy forms. "Coco! Natts! Syrup!" Hot tears filled up her light purple eyes.

Not only was she visibly upset, so were Komachi and Urara including everyone.

"No…Natts-san…"

"Syrup…"

Unlike them, Manticore relished with a small laugh. "That takes care of those annoying pests."

By the time Nozomi heard those harsh words relating to the man that she has bonded with, along with Natts and Syrup, she grinded her teeth and clenched her fist. "You…You take that back!"

"Huh?" Manticore looked on a little confused.

The Cure of Hope continued. "I've worked really hard to help Coco and Natts to restore their kingdom and for you to decimate them including Syrup, I will show you no mercy!"

"That goes for me too! You're going to regret using me to hurt Natts-san!" added Komachi.

"That includes Syrup! Ever since we've first met, we've created a strong bond with them and no matter what gets in the way; our hearts will always be connected! That's why we'll never give up on them or in our future!" Urara exclaimed.

"Every day we face numerous challenges and regardless of how difficult it may be, we will always pull through in the end!" told Rin.

"We always believe in ourselves, our friends and in our dreams!" informed Karen.

"The road of life may be hard for each of us. But as long as we stick together, we can accomplish anything!" says Kurumi.

The Four Rulers and Mailpo became ecstatic of their bold words.

As for Manticore, she grips her red staff tightly, narrows her eyes at them and issues a challenge. "So, it's a fight to the bitter end, is it not? In that case, you'd better not disappoint me."

Nozomi instructs to her fellow comrades to pull out their Precure items. "Everyone, let's do this!"

Once they did, their Cure-Mos that looked like cell phones were flipped up and by pressing the button, they shout out their transformation: "Pretty Cure Metamorphose!"

Their Cure-Mos screen sparkles and each light representing their color surrounds their bodies. Then, out comes their trademark light color with their bodies covered in their respective colors. After their arm warmers appear, they curled themselves into a ball and when they uncurled themselves, they are fully clothed with their hair styled. Each of the Cures files down, opens their eyes and recites their introductory speech.

 _Dream: "The great power of hope, Cure Dream!"_

 _Rouge: "The red flame of passion, Cure Rouge!"_

 _Lemonade: "The fragrance of bursting lemon, Cure Lemonade!"_

 _Mint: "The green earth of tranquility, Cure Mint!"_

 _Aqua: "The blue spring of intelligence, Cure Aqua!"_

 _All: "The power of hope and the light of the future! Our five hearts fly high with splendor! Yes! Pretty Cure 5!"_

Right after they've transformed, it was Kurumi's turn to transform as well. With her Milky Palette in her hand, she calls out these words, "Skyrose Translate!"

Like the others, her transformation sequence was much similar such as arm warmers and her hair styled; yet her outfit was different than the rest by acquiring the blue rose at the Palimer Kingdom, when it was a blue seed and it also gained her the ability to transform into a human. She than recites her outline dialogue.

 _Milky Rose: "The blue rose is my secret emblem! Milky Rose!"_

Subsequently, Manticore makes a bold move to them. "Normally, I would re-utilize the same patterns from earlier. But since that you've made your presence known, I've decided to get very serious with you." Without warning, she utilizes her inner strength and within seconds, she breaks her own red staff with her bare hands.

The Pretty Cures and Milky Rose became flabbergasted as to why she would destroy her own weapon.

"What?!" cried Cure Dream and Milky Rose in unison.

"I-I didn't expect that to happen," said Cure Rouge.

"She broke her own staff!" informed Cure Lemonade.

"Why on earth would she do that?" says Cure Mint, confusingly.

"I'm not sure. But whatever she is up to, it's bound to get worse" warned Cure Aqua to them.

While the Cures look on at Manticore's sudden transformation, over at the other side, Coco was able to stand up slightly after receiving a direct assault from Manticore. He later transforms into his human form, when he was reverted back as a fairy. Natts and Syrup also joined in.

They slowly but surely head over to Pretty Cure and around the same time they've arrived, Manticore is now transmuting into a large behemoth with two large horns, chalk white eyes, and razor sharp fangs, two black wings on its back, a long tail and dark yellow fur.

Coco right away comes to Dream's aid. "Dream!"

She whirled around to see Coco, Natts and Syrup alive and became overjoyed. "Coco! Natts! Syrup! You're alright!"

"Don't mind us. What's going on?" he asks her.

"Manticore has just revealed her true form," Milky Rose points to him the fiery behemoth creature that stands in-front of them.

It made a large howl until it spoke to the Pretty Cure. "Prepare yourselves, Pretty Cure! I'm going to charbroil your bones!"

"Y-Y-You've got to be joking!" cried Syrup, looking on in freight.

"Apparently, she's not kidding around. She's looking to pulverize us in the vilest way" informed Natts.

"If all of you idiots are done talking, let's get this fight started!" She unleashes a scorching fire breath from her mouth and hurls it right onto them, but much to her dismay, the Pretty Cure and the fairies quickly dodged it.

Now it was the Cures' turn to return fire at her.

First up was Aqua. "Pretty Cure Sapphire Arrow!" She reaches forward and her hand becomes surrounded in a tiny mist. The water gathers into an almost solid form which Aqua grabs a hold of and bends back into the shape of an archery bow. A large, drill-like torrent then rips from the bow and she fires it straight at Manticore. However, it only caused little effect to it.

"Ha! Not good enough!" roared Manticore as it charges its horns right into Cure Aqua's path.

Mint was next in order to protect her close friend. "Pretty Cure Emerald Saucer!" Green fragments of light gather around her before she raises her hand, collecting all the light above her palm, making the light shape itself like a sharp circle. It surrounds Mint and was strong enough to prevent Manticore's next attack.

It made her bounce back from a few feet away. "Pah! Smart move, but you won't be so fortunate the second time!" She spun around to throw a tail whip at them, but both Mint and Aqua evaded it until Manticore swooped up with its wings and assaults them at the same time with its paws.

That sent Mint and Aqua down to the pavement hard.

Manticore starts teasing them. "You may be fast, but I'm faster. Now I'll roast you both alive!"

Rouge wasn't going to allow that to happen and so, she counters it with her own fiery move. "Pretty Cure Fire Strike!" A ball of fire appears in front of Cure Rouge and she kicks the red-hot ball at high speed right at Manticore's face and prevented her next physical attack onto Mint and Aqua as it becomes a little dazed.

Now it was Lemonade's turn. "Pretty Cure Prism Chain!" Her hands glowed yellow and a chain of butterflies is formed. She then directs the two chains at Manticore's legs and restricts her movements by wrapping them.

Manticore regains her stability until she realizes that she's been restrained by looking down at her feet. "You little twerp!"

As she tries to break free from Lemonade's prism chains, Dream was up next and utilizes her signature move. "Pretty Cure Shooting Star!" Like the rest of the Pretty Cure team, in order to summon her power, Cure Dream first draws her fists with both hands and crosses them in front of her chest, causing the butterfly-shaped emblem to glow with her signature color. Cure Dream spreads her arms apart and goes up into the sky. She then streaks downward and clasps her hands together to form a butterfly shield. As she goes directly into Manticore's path, Manticore counters back with a scorching fire breath from her mouth.

It was a strong tussle between them until Manticore builds up enough power to overthrow Dream's Shooting Star and burns her semi-completely as she falls to the ground. She also shattered Lemonade's prism chains with ease.

"Dream!" cried Coco.

Milky Rose hurries to her injured friend. "Dream! Are you okay?"

Although semi-burned, Nozomi replies to her. "I'll be okay."

Concerned and upset that she has suffered at the hands of Manticore; Milky Rose prepares her signature technique at her. She puts together the pen on the Milky Palette and press on all the buttons to active the powers, along with fusing the Milky Note and Milky Mirror after Natts calls forth from it. She then makes her incantation. "Let burst the shining rose and envelop the evil power! Milky Rose Metal Blizzard!" She points at the enemy with the device and a giant blue rose appears before her, pointing the same way. After swinging the Milky Palette, the gesture makes the rose separate into numerous petals and sends it at Manticore.

Though for Manticore, however, she wasn't worried at all since that Milky Rose's elemental attack is covered with ice. "You dimwitted buffoon! Eat this!" She once again draws her mouth open, releases her blazing fire breath and burned away Milky Rose's Metal Blizzard by melting it completely.

Milky Rose became visibly dumbfounded to see that her strongest move has been penetrated by Manticore's fire and wasn't prepared for the remaining heat as it burns her too like Cure Dream.

"Milky Rose!" cried Aqua.

"It's not possible!" Lemonade stated.

"Nobody has been able to counterattack the Metal Blizzard like that!" says Mint.

Rouge retorted. "Yes, until now."

With the Cures deeply shaken of witnessing Dream and Milky Rose semi-burned, Manticore clobbers the remaining four Cures with her agility by the usage of her wings and they were all knocked down to the pavement. But she wasn't finished as she conjures up her fire powers once more and launches it straight at the beloved school; creating a massive wall of fire.

"No! Not the school!" wailed Coco.

"She's gone crazy!" added Natts.

"Is that you all can muster? You're not as tough as you thought you were! Not as much as your school is right now!"

As soon as Dream heard from what she had mentioned, she turned slowly and became dismayed to see her beloved school covered in flames. "NO!" Although tears of pain had developed in her eyes, it right away turned into anger by glancing back at Manticore.

Dream wasn't the only one that reacted; so did her teammates as they too felt petrified to see their school burning up.

Aqua: "Oh, my god!"

Rouge: "This can't be."

Mint: "My stories…"

Lemonade: "I can't believe from what I'm watching."

She teases at Dream and everybody relating to the school in flames. "What's the matter? Losing your grades so quickly? I suppose that's how you become a dropout!" She ends her sentence with an evil laugh.

Dream stands up to her. "That's not true! A school is for people like us to learn new things! Every day we learn from our mistakes and improve them! No matter what happens, I continue to push forward with my dream and you cannot take that away from me!"

Rouge also obliged and stated. "Depending on the topics I focus with, I always put my mind forward and concentrate on the task at hand by having a deep desire for it. My heart burns with pure passion and I'm dedicated to keep it flowing!"

Lemonade was next. "I've made a vow to step into my mother's shoes and become an actress and singer. My career may have been difficult, but with the assistance of my friends at my side, I shall overcome any obstacle!"

Mint countered. "As long as we have faith in each other and the people that we support, the light of our future will always shine brightly inside of us!"

Aqua responded. "And even if we're separated, our hearts will always stay connected!"

Dream: "That's why, we'll always be…"

All: "Pretty Cure 5!"

Mailpo starts receiving letters of their feelings to one another as Milky Rose, Coco, Natts, Syrup and the Four Rulers were all sincerely pleased with the Cure's strong will of never giving up and pursuing their dreams.

Manticore, on the other hand, was hardly satisfied with their speeches and delivers a daring proclamation. "I'm not intimidated by your foolish actions! It's time that we end this!" Later on, purple lightning enshrouds her whole body and it made her increase her size as she becomes a massive giant with longer horns and widened wings. "Pretty Cure, prepare for your demise!" She invokes her red-hot flames from her mouth just like from before and looking to finish off Pretty Cure.

Dream quickly turns to Coco and Natts. "Coco! Natts! Time to end this!"

They both nodded and from there, their Palimer Crowns appeared on their heads.

 _Coco: "Give Pretty Cure power!"_

 _Natts: "Give Milky Rose power!"_

Upon wearing the Palimer Crowns, the Cure Fleurets were sent to the Cures and each of them recites their incantations.

 _Cure Dream: "Crystal Fleuret, the light of hope!"_

 _Cure Rouge: "Fire Fleuret, the light of passion!"_

 _Cure Lemonade: "Shining Fleuret, the effervescent light!"_

 _Cure Mint: "Protect Fleuret, the light of tranquility!"_

 _Cure Aqua: "Tornado Fleuret, the light of intelligence!"_

Afterwards, the Four Rules lend their powers to Pretty Cure in their final fight.

 _King Donuts & Queen Bavarois: "Give the red rose..."_

 _Princess Crepe & King Montblanc: "...and the blue rose..."_

 _Everybody: "...Power!"_

Once their Cure Fleurets have been empowered by them, they narrate their incantation, cross their Cure Fleurets and raise them, forming five red roses that signify their color.

 _Cure Dream: "The red rose..."_

 _Cure Rouge, Cure Lemonade, Cure Mint and Cure Aqua: "...Of hope!"_

Next was Milky Rose and she also recites her invocation by pointing her Fleuret at Manticore and forms a blue rose in front of her.

 _Milky Rose: "The blue rose of miracles!"_

As they raise their Fleurets by reciting the final part of the incantation, the roses combine together as energy, forming a seed.

 _Everybody: "The power of the legends, now in one!"_

 _Everybody: "Pretty Cure! Milky Rose…Floral Explosion!"_

The girls thrust their Fleurets that seed immediately grows into a blue and red rose and the rose releases a yellow energy blast into Manticore's path.

"I'll crush all of you!" she lets loose her blistering fire breath that was larger than her previous forms and it was a fierce clash until it was relinquished as the rose pierced through and it becomes a giant woman with white hair and blue and red roses. Unable to escape due to her initial shock, the giant woman wraps its arms around Manticore and turns itself into white light as Manticore lets out its final scream before she was purified.

Because of Manticore's defeat, the L'École des Cinq Lumières has been fully restored.

All of the Cures cheered in sheer delight after going through a very challenging battle.

Now back in the gymnasium, Komachi presents Natts her completed novel that she wrote from way back.

Once he began reading her book from start to finish, his eyes were widened in amazement when he read the ending. "Komachi, this is…astounding."

Her eyes glistened with delight. "You really mean it?"

"Yes." He clasped his hands with hers and makes a request. "Komachi, close your eyes."

She did without asking and as he asks her to hold out her hand, he informs her to re-open them. As she did, she gasped in bafflement upon glancing at the wonderful bouquet of red, white and pink roses to her. "Natts-san, they're…beautiful. Where did you get these?"

"She did," He points to Madoka and she nodded her head. "I asked her a favor and she complied. Now, from what I was told, is it true that you have fallen for me?"

As everyone gathered, Komachi builds up enough courage to lay out her confession to him. "Yes, it's true. I've known you for a very long time ever since we first met and me becoming a novelist. In-spite of your cold behavior, you've inspired me to keep trying and my feelings for you have stayed hidden inside my heart all this time." While she blushes, she continued. "I know that throughout my whole life during my writing career, I've been waiting for the day that I'm about to say these important words to you." By feeling her heart beating at every second, she unveils her answer. "Natts-san, I…I…I love you; with all my heart." After that, she smiled brightly with soft tears in her eyes.

When he heard those words from her, he gasped in perplexity. "Komachi." As he wipes the tears from her eyes, he replies back to her and smiled. "I'm glad. I…I love you, too."

As more tears streams down on her eyes while smiling, she threw her arms around his neck and the two embraced.

Komachi and Natts stared at each other for a brief second until their lips have met in a heartwarming feeling. They both moan together by exploring their tongues inside their mouths. Afterwards, they break up the kiss and hugged once more.

"Natts-san, Happy Valentine's Day."

"Same to you, Komachi. I'd be more than willing to be your valentine."

Nozomi and all of her friends became very proud that Komachi has managed to express her feelings to Natts. The Cure of Hope wiped some tears from her eyes. "I'm so happy for her."

Rin also wiped her tears. "Indeed. This definitely closes the book on that."

For Syrup, he rejects her reply. "Not quite. I too must share my thoughts with Urara." Like Natts, he also clasps his hands with Urara and they gaze into each other's eyes with smiles on their faces.

"Urara…"

"Syrup…"

He expresses himself about his bond with the Cure of Fragrance. "From the moment that I first saw you, you were like an angel. Even without wings or a halo, you still shine. The moments that we've had together such as you regaining your script and accepting my free ride through the city; along with getting your voice back and helping me regaining my memories, I'm grateful to have someone as unique as you are."

Urara giggled. "Why, thank you." Her cheeks had a hint of redness on them and she pressed forward. "That was…very nice of you to say that about me."

Syrup smiled. "Urara, after everything that we've been through, I just wanted to say that I…I…I love you, very much."

Her smile grew into a crescent shaped moon and she hugged him dearly. "Thank you, Syrup. That means a lot to me and…" With her heart beating rapidly much like Komachi's, she replies back to him. "I love you too."

As they glance into each other's eyes for a brief second, they move forward and their lips have made contact. After releasing the kiss, Urara responses back to him while they embraced.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Syrup."

"You too, Urara."

A few hours after Komachi and Syrup have successfully divulged their feelings to their beloved ones, the Valentine's dance has come underway and it nearly packed the whole gymnasium.

Rin's creative bracelet designs have become a huge hit with the Valentine's Day theme.

Now onto the dance floor, Komachi and Urara are dancing together with Natts and Syrup with some slow and upbeat dance music. Also joining them is Coco dancing with Nozomi and Kurumi by taking turns.

Karen and Madoka both watch Komachi having a duet with Natts and were genuinely pleased that she had the heart to confess her feelings to him. "I'm glad that it's finally happened to her. That includes finishing her old novel."

"I completely agree."

Back towards Komachi with Natts, she looks at him with a huge smile on her cute face. "Natts-san, I couldn't be any happier to be with you on this night."

He returns back with his smile. "Yes, it is and I still love you, Komachi." Much like from before, he stares at her once again and they press their lips to each other.

As Syrup and Urara watched them from a few feet away, they also shared their kiss as well.

"I love you, Urara."

"I love you too, Syrup."

As Nozomi, Kurumi and Coco observe their romantic moment on the dance floor, they were all but smiles on this special occasion.

Than, Coco kissed on both Nozomi and Kurumi's cheeks; where it resulted of their faces turning red.

Once they stare at each other with big smiles on their pretty faces, they respond back at Coco in unison.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Coco!"

He also smiles back at them. "Happy Valentine's Day to you too, Nozomi and Milk."

It was a very special Valentine's Day to remember for all of them and it will last inside their hearts.


End file.
